Move Cards/Fusion
Fusion Moves are special moves that combine two Super Moves. They are seen in the anime, DS game, and TCG, but do not appear in the arcade game. Anime In the anime, several cases of Fusion Moves are seen. The first was Thunder Storm Bazooka, combining Thunder Bazooka and Cyclone to defeat Saurophaganax and later Torvosaurus. One was used against the Black Tyrannosaurus, when 14 dinosaurs merged their attacks in order to break though Fire Scorcher and hit it in Dinosaur War!. Dr. Z had Terry and Spiny combine Volcano Burst and Shockwave to blast a target Ursula, Zander, and Ed were holding in Desperately Seeking Spartacus (it is never used again). Another was used by the 6 main dinosaurs in order to break through the Dark Pterosaur's outer shell in Fate of the Cosmos. When Ace twice uses Cyclone to suck up water and turn his attack into a "Hurricane", it is similar to what a Fusion Move from the DS Game would be (see below) (although this was not used by merging two moves, just Cyclone and water from the sea and a river). And when Chomp and Torosaurus combine their Lightning Strike Move Cards to defeat Terry in Rhino or Dino?, it is basically a Fusion Move where both Moves come from the same element. At various points, such moves are called either "fusion moves" or "combo moves". While there seems to be little correlation between title and effect, "fusion moves" typically involve the effects of two or more Moves combining, or their energies forming a single blast, while "combo moves" tend to involve two or more clearly separate attacks simply hitting the same opponent at the same time. Thunder Storm Bazooka (Chomp-Ace) 06.jpg|Thunder Storm Bazooka Volcano Shock Burst (Terry-Spiny) 07.jpg|Volcano Burst/Shockwave fusion move Cyclone-Hurricane (Ace) 05.jpg|Cyclone's "Hurricane" ability Double Lightning Strike (Chomp-Torosaurus) 08.jpg|Double Lightning Strike attack Fusion move from 14 Dinosaurs against the black T-Rex.png|14 dinosaurs using a fusion move against the Black Tyrannosaurus DS Game The DS Game also has Fusion Moves, but its more like adding a second attribute to another Move Card. Fire *Magma Bomb - Stronger version of Fire Bomb! Boosted by an Earth Battlefield. *Tornado Fire Cannon - Stronger version of Fire Cannon! Boosted by a Wind Battlefield. *Blazing Leaf - Stronger version of Blazing Spin Attack! Boosted by a Grass Battlefield. Water *Mist Sword - Stronger version of Water Sword! Boosted by a Fire Battlefield. *Freeze Sphere - Stronger version of Tragedy of the Sphere! Boosted by a Wind Battlefield. *Green Flood - Stronger version of Aqua Whip! Boosted by a Grass Battlefield. Lightning *Lightning Sparks - Stronger version of Lightning Strike! Boosted by a Water Battlefield. *Thunderstorm Bazooka - Stronger version of Thunder Bazooka! Boosted by a Wind Battlefield. *Blazing Thrust - Stronger version of Lightning Spear! Boosted by a Fire Battlefield. Earth *Electric Spines - Stronger version of Spike Arrows! Boosted by a Lightning Battlefield. *Water Mole Attack - Stronger version of Mole Attack! Boosted by a Water Battlefield. *Magma Quake - Stronger version of Earthquake! Boosted by a Fire Battlefield. Grass *Diamond Wing - Stronger version of Metal Wing! Boosted by a Water Battlefield. *Titan Foot Assault - Stronger version of Big Foot Assault! Boosted by a Lightning Battlefield. *Egg Machine Gun - Stronger version of Egg Attack! Boosted by an Earth Battlefield. Wind *Lightning Razor Wind - Stronger version of Biting Wind! Boosted by a Lightning Battlefield. *Botanical Ninja Attack - Stronger version of Ninja Attack! Boosted by a Grass Battlefield. *Tornado Bash - Stronger version of Tornado Toss! Boosted by an Earth Battlefield. TCG In the TCG, Fusion Moves are also seen, and are similar in idea to those from the DS Game, adding an element to a pre-existing Super Move. In fact, the card artworks are Arcade Move Cards with the addition of graphics representing a second element, or in some cases, a recognizable second Move Card. The cards have more requirements than usual to be used; however, the power boosts they give are usually more than regular Super Moves (some even more than Ultimate Super Moves!). For a list, see TCG Move Cards#Fusion Moves. Category:Anime Category:DS Game Category:TCG